Se que me quieres
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Es un Dei/Ita en un UA, quiza un tanto OoC...con algunas sorpresas...colaboración con Reto "con una frase basta" día 5 feb


Título: Se que me quieres.

Frase: Existe un lenguaje que va más allá de las palabras.

Autor: Paulo Coelho (1947-?) Escritor brasileño.

Autor del fic: Hanabi Sarutobi.

Autor del manga: Masashi Kishimoto

Desde que se fue Sasori-sempai a Suna nuevamente he andado un poco sstresado será por eso que he tomado está decisión en medio de mi desesperación -se decía un rubio dentro de un cuarto de universidad-, porque seguramente que si se lo cuento a Anko se echa a reírse de mí en ese instante, seguía pensando mientras se disponía a abrir un pequeño libro que estaba lleno de hojas negras que en la portada decía en letras enormes "Diario".

Bueno empecemos…pero ¿cómo empiezo?...querido diario…no, eso sí lo llega a leer Anko si que se burlaría de mi y no solo un momento sino toda mi estancia estudiantil...haber que tal...ujj es tan difícil empezar está cosa...me encantaría que todo fuese como los fuegos artificiales como una explosión...ah, tengo una idea...estoy a punto de explotar y solo a ti te puedo confiar esto...se que puedo llamar a Sasori por teléfono, pero sabes lo cara que sale la larga distancia y con el sueldo que gano trabajando de medio tiempo no me alcanza más que para lo indispensable, creo que ha quedado bien...bueno voy a continuar, como siempre lo que me aqueja es mi novia Ita...bueno Itachi...pero me encanta llamarla Ita, a poco no es sexy...bueno ya sigo pues sabes que mi gran problema es que siempre es tan tranquila y todo eso, cuando empiezo a hablar con ella de un tema serio o que necesito una respuesta solo me sonríe y se va, dime que clase de relación es esa...al menos mejor que la que tiene su hermana menor con el Haruno, si...eso sí es hablar de palabras mayores...pero ya me salí del tema...yo necesito alguna vez que me responda algo, incluso con su amiga esa desquiciante...¿cómo se llama?...o sí...Kisa...Kisame...como puede ser posible que vayamos en la misma universidad e inclusive en el mismo salón y yo no me se su nombre, bueno sigo pues hasta a ella le dirija más palabras que a mí, que soy su novio desde hace más de 5 años...eso si que es el colmo no puede ser...hasta cuando la van a ver Yahiko, Kakashi o Asuma, a ellas si les habla y hasta les da consejos...y a mí...solo me sonríe...he de decir que tiene una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera y que me transmite mucha paz, pero solo es eso una sonrisa...a veces no se si es de apoyo o de burla...he de admitir que ella nunca se burlaría de mí, pero pues al menos un...va a estar bien o tu inténtalo de nuevo verás que sale o al menos un suerte...pero nada solo me sonríe.

En fin creo que solo te estoy llenando de quejas de Ita...y no de todo lo que es...sabes que cuando me abraza siento a pesar del tiempo aún muchas cosas dentro de mí, con ella e pasado muchas cosas...no puedo negar tampoco eso, cuando estamos "solos", agradezco a Kamisama que Sasuke haya crecido y que su novio la soporte y sea tan atento con ella, porque la verdad que esa niña si que es insoportable, no se como le voy a hacer el año que entra pues vivirá en el departamento de Ita y ya no podré quedarme a dormir...sabes que no voy solo a dormir pero eso se sobreentiende ¿no?...yo creo que eso es lo que más que nada, me está molestando...porque todavía Ita...milagrosamente me comento...aún lo recuerdo...Deidara, Sasuke va a venir a vivir conmigo ahora que empieza el nuevo curso aplico y entro a la universidad, y como sabes aunque mis padres nos dejaron suficiente herencia prefiero no despilfarrar nada...como que no despilfarrar...si las empresas les dejan mucho dinero y sobretodo desde que corrió a su tío Madara que le estaba haciendo malos manejos, y se asocio con los Hyuga y los Sabaku No, por lo cierto esos son del mismo lugar que mi amigo Sasori...pero ya me volví a salir del tema...y pregunto ¿a ti te causa alguna incomodidad su presencia aquí?...como le iba a decir Ita no me causa alguna, me causa mucha...como voy a andar en calzones todo el día por toda la casa el día que descanso en el trabajo, como no me voy a meter detrás de ti cuando te metas a la bañera o tocarte en la cocina...pero en fin como imbécil le conteste...no Ita...por mi está bien, si así tu ya lo decidiste...Tonto Deidara...tonto Deidara...como le vas a contestar eso...pero ahí caes con su sonrisa seductora...porque déjame decirte que la cambia según la ocasión,y con esa me tiene embrujado...se lo que viene después de esa sonrisa y por nada me lo pierdo...en fin...pues su hermanita llega la semana que entra...por Kamisama no podrías retroceder el tiempo y hacerla que volviera a nacer...lo peor es que no me dí cuenta que tan rápido paso el tiempo ya que Ita, se ha comportado tan linda...yo se que siempre...pero parece que me hace darme cuenta de lo que me voy a perder en cuanto su hermana llega...lo que me consuela es que solo serán por pocos años ya que a nosotros solo nos queda uno de servicio, y lo que dure la elaboración de nuestra tesis...es por otra cosa que amo a Ita...ella ya casi la tiene terminada...ya que desde que nos comentaron los profesores de eso ella se dio a la tarea de avanzarla y casi ya la tiene lista...le pidió apoyo a la doctora Hiruzen Sarutobi...había elegido antes a la maestra Orochimaru pero al parecer tuvieron sus diferencias y prefirió cambiar de asesor...que como lo sé...si ella no me dice nada...pues vino la chismosa de Hidan a decírmelo todo...y ella como se enteró pues cuando Ita le dijo a Orochimaru y este se puso como energúmeno...en fin...en cambio yo...mi asesor lo cambian de universidad...porque déjame decirte que aparte de que Sasori además de mi amigo era mi asesor de tesis...me han dicho que el Doctor Tsunade, es muy bueno pero la verdad que su temperamento me da un podo de miedo...aunque es tan explosivo que también es excitante...mi otra opción es la maestra pervertida...Jiraiya, lo más seguro es que me asesore con ella.

Ya me siento un poco mejor...creo que realmente te relaja esto...espero verte pronto...yo sé que Ita, me quiere...porque a pesar de ser como soy...se...que...existe un lenguaje que va más allá de las palabras.


End file.
